Project Summary NIEHS support is sought for the SETAC North America 2019 40th Annual Meeting whose goals are to: 1. Provide a forum to share and advance multidisciplinary and transdisciplinary research and identify practical, scientific solutions to protect health and the environment, and 2. leverage scientific development into environmental decision making on issues of high societal concern. These conference goals will be achieved by bringing together the leading international experts in the field and by inviting a diversity of perspectives, including multisectoral scientists and Indigenous peoples from developed and developing world countries, and underrepresented communities are working together. For the 2019 annual meeting, SETAC North America specifically plans to provide a total of 160 meeting attendance awards to students and Indigenous (Native American and First Nation) environmental professionals from all career levels. Funds being sought through this grant application will be used to offset 24 meeting attendance awards, which comprise waived registration fees and a small travel stipend. The meeting's technical program will include training programs, plenary talks by renowned speakers, special symposia, and session and poster presentations, as well as plenty of networking opportunities to achieve its goals. The sessions will cover a wide breadth and depth of topics and will be organized within the following tracks: Aquatic Toxicology, Ecology, and Stress Response Terrestrial Toxicology, Ecology, and Stress Response Environmental Risk Assessment Policy, Management, and Communication Engineering, Remediation, and Restoration Chemistry and Exposure Assessment Predictive and Statistical Toxicology Systems Approaches Meeting outcomes will be published in SETAC newsletter, blogs, podcasts, and in the SETAC journals, Environmental Toxicology and Chemistry and Integrated Environmental Assessment and Management.